herofandomcom-20200223-history
Celebi
Celebi is the titular protagonist of Pokémon 4-Ever and a Grass/Psychic-type Pokémon. Celebi is a Legendary Pokémon that has the ability to travel through time. ''Celebi: Voice of the Forest'' While trying to escape from a Pokémon Poacher, Celebi stumbled across Sam Oak, who was out looking for Pokémon. Just as the hunter was about to capture the Pokémon, it time traveled with Samuel Oak to escape and ended up 40 years into the future: in the time of Ash and his friends. However, there was still danger in the present, this time from a Team Rocket member known as the Iron-Masked Marauder. Using a unique Pokeball called a Dark Ball (which makes Pokémon—both wild or already owned by someone else—evil and power-enhanced), the Iron-Masked Marauder captured Celebi to use for his own evil plans, and the Pokémon was put under his dark control. With the help of Ash and the others, Celebi was set free from the Marauder. However, it looked very grim for Celebi, who wasn't able to heal itself in the Lake of Life where it had healed before because the lake was too polluted. Everyone weeps for the loss of their dear friend. Suddenly, many other Celebi from the past and future came to heal their friend. And Celebi revives, to everyone's delight. But the reunion is short-lived when suddenly, the Marauder arises from the lake and grabs Celebi and attempts to fly away with it on his jetpack. Ash grabs onto his leg and orders Pikachu to Thunderbolt the evil poacher's jetpack, causing it to explode, sending all three plummeting several meters toward the forest floor. While the Marauder continues his plummet to Earth, Celebi saves Ash and Pikachu. With the Marauder defeated once and for all, Celebi is able to go back to the past and take Sammy with it. Gallery Young Sam Oak encounters Celebi on the run.png|Young Sam Oak encounters Celebi on the run from a Pokémon Poacher. Celebi with Ash and Sam.png Under the Lake of Life.png|Under the Lake of Life Celebi eating berries.png|Celebi gleefully eating berries. Ash and Sam laughing with Celebi.png|Ash and Sammy giggling with Celebi. Celebi heals Misty's sprained knee.png|Celebi heals Misty's sprained knee. Celebi captured & electrocuted by the Iron Masked Marauder.gif|Celebi captured and electrocuted by the Iron-Masked Marauder Celebi brainwashed by the Iron Masked Marauder.png|Dark Celebi brainwashed by the Marauder Celebi dies.jpg|Celebi dead Celebi revived.png|Celebi revived by other members of its kind from the past and future Ash & Pikachu final confrontation with the Marauder.png|Ash & Pikachu's final confrontation with the Marauder to save Celebi Celebi (Before Time-Travel).jpg 251Celebi_Shiny_PMD_Explorers.png|A shiny Celebi. Navigation Category:Genderless Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pokémon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fairies Category:Psychics Category:Humanoid Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Magic Category:Victims Category:Tragic Category:Revived Category:Pure Good Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Mute Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Titular Category:Mysterious Category:Global Protection Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Harmonizers Category:Pacifists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Optimists Category:Guardians Category:Manga Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Summoners Category:Elementals Category:Martyr Category:Force of Nature Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Loyal Category:Rescuers Category:Healers Category:Rogues Category:Telekinetics Category:Hybrids Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Contradictory Category:Smash Bros Heroes